The Nightmare
by Morganeth Taren'drel
Summary: Heero's worst nightmare...I suck at summaries... my first fic so please R&R!


The Nightmare    
Dislaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters used. There now that that's over with on to:  


**_The Nighmare_**

  
Dark clouds covered the golden sun; it did not matter howeverfor it would have held no warmth. The wind whipped through the silent branches of the lone tree standing upon a small hill, looking for all the world like it was the last. A shadowed figure knelt before a magnificent grave stone, his shoulders slumped in total defeat. Prussian blue eyes scanned the four other head stones; two to either side of the one he faced. The silent man had written the inscriptions for each but none stung him as much as the one his dead eyes fell upon. _In loving memory of Relena, you were the life of my heart. And Makayla my little angel and hope for the future. Beneath the head stone rested a small glass box within was a bouquet of eternal roses and a worn teddy bear._ No longer able to face the horrid truth Heero closed his eyes and rested both hands on his wifes' grave stone letting his head fall, tears slowly dripping from his tightly closed eyes. He remembered the words of a mourner, _No parent should ever bury their own children. And his heart bled, there was no future for him and no way to end the nightmare he was in. Taking in a shuddered breath Heero looked up and stared in horror at the bright running rivulets of blood that came from under his strong hands. Pulling them back to him he found them to be clean of blood though the head stone now was eerily adorned with his bloody hand prints._ Trembling in horror the Perfect Soldier came to his feet and ran not wanting to look back needing to be far away, _It's starting again! His hands were in tight fist as he ran. They were hands that had controlled the gundam Wing Zero for so many years, hands that had set off countless explosions, they had fought many battles leaving him alive to tell about it. But when it came to the people he love they could do nothing to save them; Heero cursed his inability, he had lost everything he held dear with no chance to fight back. The buildings around him seemed to reach up toward the heavens and block them out. Heero's long legs propelled him forward and his breathing came in gasps as he was forced to accept the truth. __They died because of me._ Stumbling upon an unseen rock Heero fell forward hard, he stayed there for a moment on his hands and knees unable to come to grips with the blood that was upon his hand. Especially that of his wife and small daughter, that had for a short time been the light of his slowly rebuilding world. Pushing himself up Heero brought his hands before his dead eyes and cried out, small rivulets were running along the palms of his hands unconcerned for the way it tore at his heart as he pictured his small child were she lay dying, calling out in pain. He felt more than saw the presents of the little girl and the entire world fell away from him as he was confronted with his ultimate nightmare. "Not again! How many more time must I kill you?! How many?! Tell me!" tears flew from his eyes unhindered as he stared at the girl, her face was unruffled by his torment. She mearly stood there, her small face marred by her own blood as she watched him.  Heero could almost hear the barking of her small dog; her eyes were dead as they bore into him though they held accusation clearly in them. It was more than he could take; jumping to his feet Heero darted down a small alley not looking back. His hands still felt warm and welt from the blood of his beloved family and that little girl but he ran on. With a cry of pure despair Heero skidded to a halt. The alley had opened into a small square. Feeling as if he wanted to gag he took in the scene, unable to look away. It was a blood bath. His friends lay on the ground about him their eyes opened staring towards heaven but not seeing. He could not take his eyes off the two figures laying in the middle of the small square. Walking numbly towards them, praying it was not true, he fell to his knees. Relena lay motionless; her face a picture of the torture he had put her through. There was an unforgiving expression on her once beautiful face and it ripped into him with no mercy.  Heero's eyes blurred with tears as they fell unchecked down his tortured face, his eyes fell upon his small daughter and he reached out to pick her up. Her dark chocolate hair was matted with blood and her eyes stared blankly at him uncaring to the pain it caused him. "You killed me." Her small voice reached his ears like a knife into his heart and he screamed, as he had never done before. It reverberated to the heavens and back, no one heard and no one cared to the suffering he was going through. "You killed us all." The words burned through him as his cry continued from his mouth, with no end in sight. Shocked for a minute all Heero could do was lay there for a moment trembling without control his eyes tightly shut and tears falling freely down his face. A pair of arms were wrapped warmly about him holding him close not wanting to let go; he heard the voice then, her voice. "It's all right Heero It was only a dream. I'm here." Relena kissed his temple, warmly running her fingers through his unruly hair with all her love. "I won't leave you." She kissed him again; "you can't blame yourself for things that haven't happened, and even those that have can be forgiven." Heero still did not open his eyes. The dream was all too real and what if it came true? He could never live with himself if Relena died.  He became aware of small hands whipping the tears from his face and his breath caught in his throat_Makayla he thought silently. She was his hope for the future, his little angel. Heero fought the nightmares that still lurked at the edge of his consciences. He could not live in a world of 'what if' he had a wife and family, one he was willing to die for without thought or regret. Pushing his torture away Heero opened slightly pained eyes as he took in his small family. Relena lay beside him her face worried she leaned in and kissed him once more restoring his life with her warm embrace. Looking behind him Heero placed an arm around his small daughter who had tears in her large eyes as she had watched her father suffer. Pulling her down between Relena and himself Heero pulled them close not wanting to let go ever. "You're my life." He whispered into their ears as they both cuddled close. Heero captured Relena's lips for his own and for the first time in years he felt as through the small girl had forgiven him. He was no longer lost as he had been that dreaded day so long ago they were both finally at peace. _   
  
By: Morganeth Taren'drel    
  
AN: I'll have another story posted soon called 'Project Black Death' involving Quatre and an original character. 


End file.
